Dale of Aran
The Lands of The Dale of Aran are a rich and luscious land, filled with rolling hills of green, and large lush green forests, the land rich for farming, making this land one of a few in the realm of Malona where farmlands can grow and prosper. The Dale is considered the jewel of Malona by all of the realm for it is the most technologically advanced Kingdom, while being a just and fair, as well, many of the Land flock here for a life of great importance, and of gain. The Kingdom itself is ruled by the Noble House Hillon , the head of the house, Lord Rupert Hillon, the Shield of the Dale. The land itself respects and care for their Lord unlike any other, he treats his people with the kindness that no other Lord does, leaving The Dale the most populated Kingdom in all of Malona. However The Dale was not always prosperous, in the past The Dale was just as fallen as an army of dead, when Uther Hartagan sat the Lords Seat, he searched for war, and found it when the Tal'Shir Nation came to his borders. Ten thousand strong sat ready for battle , which was fought in the Fields of the Dale, now a scorched, and battered land, it remains as a mark of what had happened to Arandale for their greed, even though the War of the Dale was won for The Dalemen, Lord Hartagan was forcefully removed from his seat, and executed by common folks. In which they formed a council twenty men from the wealthiest of families in The Dale, however seeing this weakness from them brought forth another war to the Kingdom of The Dale, the army of the Blackened Rock, now known as The Morass, Blazewood , and The Black Hills , came forward to claim The Dale for their own. When this threat came to the council, none knew what to do, the mantle fell to a young knight, named Ser Rupert Hillon, he promised the council that this threat would fall to him and his men, he rode forth with five hundred mounted knights, against the two thousand man army, with the heart for war. The war raged on for three weeks before it was finally finished, the Blackened Rock men in full retreat, from the knights men, on the battlefield the armies watched as this man stuck foe after foe down, never stopping for anything, his blows could split a man in two, he fought with grace that only a God would have some say, however he was victorious, remained a mystery to all, he returned with the head of Lord Hugor Black , which he tossed at the Council's feet, claiming victory for the Dale, the council cheered and were glad this threat was gone. In the upcoming days the Council named Ser Hillon, Lord of The Dale of Aran, and all her holdings, the Council was set to disband when the new Lord passed the motion that a Council of men, thirty would sit with him and council him with all decisions made of the Kingdom, and that the Council would hold twenty freedmen, and civilians, and ten nobles, no more, the Council declared the man 'The Shield of the Dale' on this day, all who visit the Dale are welcome to visit the Capitol, Arandale City, its luxuries could only be believed if seen, the large brick roads, the large stone walls, the friendly people, the taverns, the purity of this City is an untold wonder, truely the Jewel of Malona. Category:Nations